Antifaz mágico
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Puede que descubrir la identidad de una persona conocida tras un antifaz corriente sea fácil. Pero cuando hablamos de un antifaz mágico, las cosas se nos complican. Por primera vez de muchas, el chico oculto tras la identidad del Gato Negro maldijo la magia con todas sus fuerzas.
**Jejejeje ¡Hola! :D**

 **Pues, la verdad, no pensaba colgar este One Shoot todavía. Pero en fin, aquí esta. XD**

 **Mi primer trabajo de Miraculous Ladybug (y Chat Noir xD).**

 **Espero que os guste. :3**

* * *

— **ANTIFAZ MAGICO —**

* * *

 _Puede que descubrir la identidad de una persona conocida tras un antifaz corriente sea fácil. Pero cuando hablamos de un antifaz mágico, las cosas se nos complican. Por primera vez de muchas, el chico oculto tras la identidad del Gato Negro maldijo la magia con todas sus fuerzas._

* * *

 _Adrien, tras el antifaz negro, esbozó una cortés sonrisa lijera, tan normal en él, descubriendo a la sonrojada y timida chica detrás del antifaz rojo._

— _Eres Marinette —respondió a la cuestión anteriormente mencionada, completamente seguro de que no había fallado. Sus ojos verdes giraron para posarse en la mirada divertida de la chica con un antifaz violeta oscuro, al lado de la ya descubierta Marinette —. Y tú, Alya._

— _Eres increíblemente sagaz, Adrien —ironizo la, tal vez, mayor fan del mundo de Ladybug, riendo—. Descubriste lo obvio._

 _El chico no pudo evitar reír ligeramente con ella ante ese comentario._

— _¿A que sí, Marinette? —Alya le pregunto a la chica del antifaz rojo, dándole un amistoso codazo._

 _Ella, la pobre, no pudo hacer más que soltar balbuceos incomprensibles. Y es que cuando eres una Superheroína, que te descubran tras un antifaz, aunque sea uno falso, te deja bastante nerviosa. Sobretodo si lo hace la persona que normalmente te pone nerviosa solo con su presencía._

* * *

Por la mente de Chat Noir paso ese recuerdo de la fiesta de Carnaval de hace unos días en el Fraçois Dupond. Había sido tan fácil descubrir a las chicas de los antifaces rojo y violeta, junto a muchos otros, tan fácil. Pero la chica que tenía a su lado ahora mismo, la mariquita del antifaz rojo con puntos era... ¿quién era ella?

Por alguna razón algo muy dentro de su ser le repetía y requeté repetía que estaba muy cerca de la respuesta... pero él se sentía todavía tan lejos... Como si hubiera algo que cada vez lo empujaba más a la ineptitud.

— ¡AHHHJJJJJ! Que frustrante —no pudo evitar soltar el héroe disfrazado de gato.

Ladybug, tan concentrada que estaba examinado las calles decoradas de París, no se había dado cuenta de que Chat se la había pasado mirándola fijamente, de la misma manera en la que uno mira en su libreta de ejercicios una ecuación que no tiene ni idea de como se hace. O tal vez si se dio cuenta, y no le dio importancia, era normal en su compañero de batallas quedarse mirándola tal cual acosador. Prefería no saber en que pensaba.

Sin embargo, la peliazul no pudo evitar girar su cabeza para observar perpleja a su compañero de batallas. En verdad no tenía ni idea de a que había venido eso.

— ¿Pero quién eres? —cuestiono él sobre su encrucijada, antes de que ella pudiera hacerlo sobre su reacción anterior, que entonces cobró sentido para la mariquita.

La heroína principal de París no pudo evitar reír a pleno pulmón a costa del chico tras el antifaz negro.

— Yo no me río, My Lady —se quejó él con un puchero, pero ella río todavía más con esa reacción, lo que le molesto bastante—. Pues ahora me enfado y no respiro.

Sonará muy infantil, pero lo hizo. Y esta vez Ladybug tampoco rió.

— ¡Vale, vale! Perdona —dijo intentado sonar conciliadora—. Anda, deja de hacer el tonto, gatito, que tú eres capaz de seguir aguantando la respiración hasta morirte.

No lo negaba.

El rubio por fin abrió la boca para soltar aire y que entrara oxigeno en sus pulmones de forma desesperada. Las mejillas del joven, que hace un segundo lucían casi moradas, por fin descansaban tranquilas.

Ah, que gran sensación de alivio era tener tus pulmones de nuevo funcionando.

— ¡Pero no es justo My Lady! —se quejo de nuevo, y la chica escondida tras la identidad de la Mariquita podría haber jurado que casi escucho un maullido lastimero salir de sus labios— Lo intento y lo intento y lo intento. No sale tu imagen de mi cabeza en todo el día y aun así no se quién eres. ¡Todo por culpa de ese antifaz!

La joven se quedó unos segundos pensando en lo último dicho. Sin darse cuenta, su gatuno compañero admitió que tenía una obsesión con ella, aunque eso ya se notaba. Prefiero dejarlo de lado por un momento. Sonrió de manera un tanto malvada.

— ¿Así que es culpa del antifaz, eh gatito? —ironizo— ¿Tú que crees? Si me cubro la cara con las manos, ¿pensaras que me he ido?

El chico se sintió bastante avergonzado por esa pequeña pulla para bebés, pero lo enmascaró con su típica personalidad de sobrado.

— No me creas tan tonto, bichito —le giño un ojo— podría sorprenderte.

Ladybug negó con la cabeza, mientras sonreía. Chat Noir no cambiaría nunca. Había veces en las que hasta ella se preguntaba si él siempre era así incluso como civil, o si le pasaba como a ella y se le iba todo el valor junto con el disfraz. Tal vez el verdadero Chat Noir era un chico tímido que todos tenían por inocente, pero bastante pervertido en el interior. La chica detrás del antifaz de la Mariquita se rió como nunca dentro de si misma, imaginándose a su gatuno compañero actuando así en el día a día.

— ¿Tengo que recordarte que nuestros antifaces son mágicos? —le pregunto señalándose el propio— No seriamos capaces de reconocernos ni aunque nos encontrásemos por la calle y luces de neón nos señalaran.

Le explicó la misma lección que ella había aprendido de Tikki en sus primeros días como heroína de París, y se había sorprendido de que ningún conocido la reconociese. ¿Es qué Chat no tenía Kwami para saber estas cosas?

En ese momento, la joven dio por terminada la inspección nocturna. Uso su yo-yo para saltar de edificio en edificio hasta su hogar, dejando solo en la Torre Effail a un pobre gatito que todavía estaba procesando lo recién dicho.

En cuanto lo logró, Adrien, tras el antifaz del Gato Negro, por primera vez de muchas, maldijo la magia con todas sus fuerzas.

Sin saber que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, Marinette, tras el antifaz de Ladybug, también padecía su misma frustración.

Pero ella simplemente no quería aceptarla.

* * *

 **Timido pero pervertido. Esos son los mejores hombres XD Al menos eso pienso porque yo soy así xD**

 **Se me ocurrió con la escena del capítulo Lady WiFi, cuando Ladybug dice que su antifaz es** **mágico.**

 **Espero que os gustase.**

 **¡Nos vemos! ;D**


End file.
